Repairs Reveal
by CJS51703
Summary: All Papyrus wanted to do was drop off Mettaton's forgotten phone.


*****Hello, everyone! This idea came to me kind of at random, and I thought, "Hey, why not?" So, here is the product of that random idea. Papyrus, Mettaton, and Alphys belong to Toby Fox, and let's go!**

Papyrus was just cleaning up from breakfast when he came across something.

A cell phone was sitting in the chair opposite of where he normally sat. The case was sparkly, the top half's silver fading into a hot pink. No doubt about it, the phone belonged to Mettaton.

He had been in a rush for a long-needed repair that he'd just now had the time to receive from Alphys. So, it was no wonder he'd forgotten his phone in the rush to get over there.

Papyrus picked up the device. "I'll just bring it by now, then."

XxX

"Please, hurry..." Mettaton pleaded. He wasn't quite a robot at the moment, however; he had to slip out of his body for this particular repair. So, he was a meek, pale-pink ghost for the time being.

Meanwhile, Alphys was attempting to work on her best friend's body. It was hard to do that, though, when his ghost was constantly over her shoulder.

"M-Mettaton, you've t-told me to hurry up e-every two m-minutes. I will work f-faster if you just g-give me some s-s-s-space!" Alphys snapped. She sighed and rubbed her face, adding more oil to the rest of the mess already there.

"I'm s-sorry about snapping. I'm g-giving your body the r-repairs it n-need, and that takes t-time. Just... m-maybe go into the o-other room and watch TV or s-something. It's n-nothing against you," she siad.

Mettaton nodded; perhaps he was being a little overbearing. "Sorry, darling. I'll go see if the sitcoms will give me anything good. Give me a call when you're done," he said.

Then, he drifted off to the living room.

XxX

The door opened, but Mettaton didn't quite hear it. He was watching reruns of one of his favorite sitcoms, singing absentmindedly along with the theme. "I'll be there for you..."

"Excuse me?"

Mettaton jumped and looked over.

Papyrus was standing there, a cell phone in hand. "I came to return Mettaton's cell phone. Who are you, little ghost?" he said.

Mettaton's mouth struggled to form a reply for a solid minute. At last, he sighed. "That would be me."

Papyrus looked surprised. "Wait, really? But then again, your voice is strikingly similar. Anyways, I thought you were getting a repair!" he recalled.

"I am, darling. Well, my body is, anyways. But Alphys asked me to give her some space, so I came out here to watch TV as I waited. There are some repairs that I can't be in my body for, and the ones needed today are some of those types," Mettaton explained.

He closed his eyes, trying to cover his face with his stubbly hands. "Oh, God, please don't look at me..."

However, his hands were moved away by bony fingers. "Why not? I think you're adorable!" Papyrus said.

Now, that was a shocker for Mettaton. "Wait... really? I didn't think I looked good at all in my ghost self. That's why I never come out of my body unless I have to! And also, I was..." His voice faded, and his gaze shifted downwards.

"What?" Papyrus asked. Mettaton looked into his eye sockets for a moment. Then, he relayed the truth.

"I was embarrassed to show you myself as a ghost."

Then came Papyrus' turn to be shocked. "Why would you be embarrassed?" he asked.

"Because most people remember me and know me as a sexy robot star! That's who they love! Not this... this little pink ghost. That's not who they love. Say as you want of me now, darling," Mettaton said. He sighed, tears threatening to spill. "Leave me when you feel like it because I'm not who you thought I was."

But he didn't get a verbal reply. Rather, he felt a hand cradled his cheek. Then came a soft kiss. So, he looked up. "Papy?"

"I don't just love you for your body. I love you for you. No matter ghost or robot, I, the Great Papyrus, will always proudly and gladly be your romantic partner," Papyrus said.

A watery smile crossed Mettaton's face. "I love you so much, darling," he said. "I love you too," Papyrus replied.

Once he sat down in a reading chair, he cradled the little ghost beneath his arm. "So, what are we watching?"

XxX

It was a little while before Alphys came to the living room. "M-Mettaton, your body is re—P-Papyrus?" she asked upon seeing the skeleton in question.

"Hello, Doctor! I came by to bring Mettaton his cell phone, but I wound up staying. The Great Papyrus provides great company," Papyrus said.

"O-okay, then. W-well, I guess both of you can c-come on, b-because I just now f-finished the r-repairs," Alphys said. So, the three went to her lab area.

Sure enough, there was Mettaton's body. The space where his SOUL normal rested was empty, but the door was open. Mettaton, as in his ghostly self, flew in from that way, the door shutting behind him.

After a few moments, the eyes of his robot self opened. He sat back up and turned so that his legs were over the side of the table, fixing his hair a bit. "Oh, it is good to be back. Thank you, Alphys, my little darling!" he said.

Alphys smiled, a blush slightly tinting her yellow cheeks. "W-well, it was no t-trouble."

Mettaton got off of the table and pulled Papyrus' arm around him. "Shall we go now?" the robot asked. "Yes," Papyrus said. He took the hand that was now resting on his hip.

"Let's go."

*****And there you have it. Let me know if you figure out what show Mettaton was watching, because I think he would actually watch it. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


End file.
